


I'll Tell You What I Want (What I Really, Really Want)

by nerddowell



Series: Drabbles + ficlets [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Philippe likes shitty music and who can blame him, Tumblr Prompt, gay nerds being gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerddowell/pseuds/nerddowell
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt "Imagine A and B just being complete goofballs and jamming out to “Wannabe” by the Spice Girls in the car. (OT3 Bonus: Person C is in the backseat, annoyed out of their mind.)"Philippe has the world's worst music taste ever and I can prove it.





	I'll Tell You What I Want (What I Really, Really Want)

‘Please,’ Liselotte begged, banging her head in exasperation against the headrest of the Chevalier’s seat, ‘ _please_ tell me you haven’t left Philippe in charge of the stereo.’

Philippe just turned around in his seat to beam at her, waggling his iPod at her with visible glee.

‘Darling, you wouldn’t believe the hours of begging and torture I had to endure in the attempt to stop him,’ the Chevalier said with fake sympathy, peeling out of the parking lot and onto the main road. He tapped their destination into the satnav and sighed. ‘Besides, it’s only – six and a half hours. What’s six and a half hours between friends?’

‘An eternity,’ Liselotte groaned as Philippe pressed play and NSYNC*’s _Bye Bye Bye_ began blaring out of the speakers. The Chevalier fought back a smile as Philippe rocked his shoulders and shook his head to the beat like he was actually in the music video, joining in with the chorus in an off-pitch voice. Even Liselotte had to laugh at that, but he ignored them both, absorbed as he was in the music.

‘Besides,’ the Chevalier said to her, ‘it’s Louis we should be pitying. He grew up with this.’

She nodded, admitting the truth of those words, but her patience wore thin as, over the next two hours Philippe treated them all not only to NSYNC, but Nickelback, Lady Gaga, Air Supply, Cyndi Lauper and Vanessa Carlton. As Philippe got progressively hotter and sweatier even in his thin-but-stylish Breton tshirt, she attempted another appeal to the Chevalier in the front seat, only to have him join in with Cher’s _Believe_ at which point Liselotte gave it up for lost. It was going to be a _long_ four and a half hours’ drive.

‘Do you BEEEELIIIIIIIIIIEVE in LIFE after LOOOVE?’ Philippe yelled at the Chevalier, blowing air kisses and laughing.

‘I CAN FEEEEEEL SOMETHIN’ INSIIIIIIIIDE ME SAAAAAAAYYY, I REALLY DON’T THIIIINK YOU’RE STROOONG ENOUGH, NOOO!’

‘I am in hell,’ Liselotte muttered to herself, trying to find the earplugs she’d packed against the Chevalier’s snoring. They were in her suitcase in the car boot, she remembered with a curse, and simply pressed her hands over her ears until Cher and her accompaniments had finished warbling. There was an all-too-brief second's respite at least as the iPod shuffled to the next track before music started again and she fought the urge to cry.

‘EEEEVERYBOOOODY,’ Philippe hollered.

‘YEEEAAAHHHH,’ came Chevy’s response as he pulled out onto the motorway, rolling the windows down in the front and opening the sunroof to feel the wind in their hair.

‘ROCK YOUR BOOODYYY!’

‘YEEEAAAHHHH!’

‘EEEVERYBOOODY ROCK – YOUR – BOOODYYY RIGHT!’

They glanced at each other, laughing, before yelling at top volume: ‘BACK-STREET’S-BACK-AAAAALRIIIIIGHT!’

‘I am fallen through hell into whatever Satan-built universe is worse.’ Liselotte was already writing in the back of her notepad a large notice that read **_SAVE ME_** to hold up to the rear window where Louis was following with Athenaïs, Henriette and Sophie.

‘I’ll tell you what I want,’ Philippe said conversationally, meeting her eyes in the rear mirror.

‘Don’t,’ she said quietly, shaking her head.

‘What I really, really want,’ the Chevalier continued.

‘Don’t you dare,’ she said, feeling laughter bubbling up despite herself.

‘So tell me what you want, what you really, really want?’ Philippe asked.

‘I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want.’

‘So tell me what you want, what you really, really want?’

‘I wanna–’

‘Ha!’

‘Don’t, please, I’ll give you anything – I’ll wash Chevalier’s gym socks for a month–’

‘I wanna–’

‘Ha!’

‘I wanna–’

‘Ha!’

‘I wanna–’

‘Ha!’ They were grinning evilly at each other, turning around in their seats to look at her.

‘Philippe, no!’

‘I WANNA REALLY REALLY REALLY WANNA ZIG-A-ZIG AH!’


End file.
